falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deathless Battalion
The Deathless Battalion is an organization composed of mercenaries and traders, all of whom are ghouls who have a strong hatred for 'smoothskins', or humans who escaped the radioactive presence from the Great War of 2077 and its lingering effects over the following decades. Established in the year 2087 by former U.S. military captain Edward Delmar, who uses the irradiated survivors' hatred and envy of others, these ghouls were provided with training and equipment to protect themselves from scavengers and other hazards of the Wasteland. Captain Delmar runs the entire outfit like a paramilitary force, drilling his troops constantly and reinforcing available ruins as supply depots and outposts to expand their influence. He treats his men with respect and rewards those who show initiative and innovative new tactics, in turn being given unwavering loyalty from all those who earn their place in the Battalion. The Deathless Battalion has its main headquarters within the most heavily irradiated ruins of the capital city of Detroit, taking over what had once been the headquarters for Vault-tec in the state. From there, Captain Delmar sends out scouting parties to locate and fortify irradiated areas in the surrounding Wasteland, as ghouls are immune to radiation and adds an invisible layer of defense against smoothskins. If they find a location that is tactically sound but free of radiation, they transport barrels of irradiated waste there. As of the year 2137, the Deathless Battalion has firm control over a fifth of the Detroit ruins and the outlying region, Captain Delmar being slow and calculating in deciding how far of a reach his organization should have and careful not to stretch his forces too thin. Each member of the Battalion is outfitted according to their skill set and the amount of experience they have in regards to their length of service. Most of the officers who oversee their commands are survivors of the Great War who were stationed with Captain Delmar and like him share his hatred for any remnants of the U.S. government, whom they blame for bringing destruction to their country. They created seven specialized ranks for the mercenaries, which are comprised of the following: '''Scouts '''move head of a main force, searching for signs of habitation in an area whether human or mutated creature and marking or disabling any kind of trap or defense that could hinder the rest of the unit. They wear light armor for easier movement and carry at least one melee weapon for close combat and a variety of short ranged guns like the 10mm pistol and sawed off shotgun. '''Skirmishers '''actively seek out and eliminate enemy sentries or scouts, sneaking about and quietly silencing them if possible. Like scouts they're lightly armored but are more experienced with melee weapons, using ranged attacks as a last resort. '''Vanguard '''take on the responsibility of moving ahead to secure an area, and as such are well-armed and armored to face strong resistance whether from homesteaders or ravenous mole rats. They always wear combat armor and helmets, scavenged from the old military bases along with heavy weaponry like light machine guns and sledgehammers for close combat. '''Snipers '''always seek high ground and the best cover available, taking out high-profile targets from a distance. Anyone who looks to be the leader of a community or gang of raiders is the prime mark, those carrying a weapon of any kind the next priority. Lightly armored for fast movement to a new sniping perch and always carrying a scoped rifle, they fare poorly in melee combat. Though there is always at least one infantry member nearby to provide protection for them. '''Infantry '''make up the bulk of the Deathless Battalion, though they are far from witless brahmin who charge off into battle. They fight utilizing tactics and teamwork, supporting one another while taking cover and advancing or falling back according to their orders. Assault rifles and submachine guns are the most common ranged weapons on them, each carrying a combat knife for up-close work. Their armor is lighter than leather but with their military training the troops receive minimal casualties and never risk their lives needlessly. '''Grenadiers '''employ any and every kind of explosive weaponry they can get their hands on, being called on to build traps and lay mines to protect an outpost or create hazard zones for any blind spots it may have. If an enemy appears to have any kind of pre-war tech or powerful defense system, grenadiers will launch an all-out barrage of missles and grenades to obliterate their foe through sheer firepower. '''Officers '''are responsible for directing the troops and keeping everyone together even if things go unexpectedly bad, most often being at the front of an assault and preferring to command alongside the men rather than stand behind them barking orders. This receives another layer of loyalty from the men, who respect a superior who's willing to 'get their hands dirty' with the grunts. Category:Groups